The overall responsibility for administration of the scientific and technical activities of the Program will be carried out by Dr. Steven R. Tannenbaum. It is planned to conduct periodic reviews of the overall program activities through seminars for the technical staff and meetings of the principal investigators. Reports and scientific papers will be collected in a central office under his direction assisted by Ms. Amy Francis. Since all of the co-project leaders are at MIT, informal meetings are frequent and lead to a natural process of exchange of information and ideas. The Administrative Unit will consist of Professor Tannenbaum, Program Director and Ms. Amy Francis, Administrative Assistant. It will be the responsibility of this Unit to oversee and coordinate progress reports and publications relevant to this grant. Each Project and Core will report on a monthly basis, financial information, publications and progress reports. Monthly financial reports are monitored and maintained by Ms. Francis. She will also communicate with the Administrative Assistant and the Project Leader of each Project or Core to verify financial management information provided by the MIT accounting system. Each Project and Core are responsible for reconciling statements to compare estimated costs with actual expenditures and to ensure proper documentation is maintained. A repository of technical reports, manuscripts and reprints of publications has been established and will be maintained in the office of the Program Director by Ms. Francis. An important function for Core 3 is the coordination of activities with scientific collaborators. These include Elizabeth Grimm at M.D.Anderson Hospital, Curtis Harris of the National Cancer Institute, Stephen Lloyd of the Oregon Health Sciences Center, Kent Sugden of the University of Montana, and Melanie Ihrig of the Methodist Hospital Research Institute. The collaboration with Dr. Grimm relates to the melanoma SPORE, Dr. Harris with diseased colonic tissue, Dr. Lloyd with cells and mice that are repair deficient for hyperoxidized bases, Dr. Sugden with cells treated with metal oxidants, and Dr. Ihrig with statistical analysis of the animal studies. In addition to the formal collaborations, we receive frequent inquiries about methods and requests for analytical services. This includes providing nitrate/nitrite analysis in biological samples, exposure of cells to NO, and mass spectrometry.